rouscmcfandomcom-20200213-history
VAK War (2018)
Announcement On July 2nd, 2188, rumors of an army amassing in order to beat back the Federation began. The Vaktovians and their army had long looked at Haven as a possible target to invade, but no one knew if these spontaneous rumors were true or not. But a month later, VAK forces were spotted in the atmosphere of Hydora. After sightings of Insurgents on land, the First Defense of Haven ensued, thus beginning the VAK war. First Defense of Haven 3rd, 2188 After sightings of insurgents were confirmed, UWF forces rallied themselves around the Bunker area of Haven, and prepared for the assault. USCM Forces were to be stationed at Dockyards, and hold out any incoming waves of foes. Other UWF allies placed themselves around Haven. A QRF (Quick Reaction Force) from the USCM was also issued, in case certain points fell and a bit more men and firepower were needed to secure an area or two. Insurgent VAK forces mostly focused on rush tactics, utilizing strength in numbers to seize points from UWF defenders. This lead to most insurgents being gunned down mercilessly. Due to VAK not changing their strategy throughout the defense, they lost their offense. The first battle of the war was a victory to the UWF. Second Defense of Haven 4th, 2188 Once again, VAK decided to have their try at Haven. The Second of Defense of haven ensued the day after the first defense. After VAK had learned their way around Haven, their experienced helped them gain a victory during this battle. More enemy armor and vehicles were utilized in taking point, along with some aircraft. UWF forces at points were overwhelmed at almost all points from enemy infantry and armor. This was the first defeat during the war for the UWF. First Offensive of Port Maersk 4th, 2188 After a sudden defeat at Haven, UWF Forces decided to take the fight to the Vaktovian forces. In order to push into VAK territory, the UWF had to secure Port Maesrk. On the same date of the Second Defense, USCM and SGC forces attacked one section of Port Maersk, whilst RGRM and Mobile Bloxxers attacked another. In order to seize Masersk, the capturing of the dockyard area must have been completed, along with the seize of a nuclear terminal after taking the dockyard area. Both offensives however, resulted in a defeat. Understanding this was the UWF's first time to ever invade Vaktovian territory, it was not taken lightly as a minor defeat. Second Raid of Port Maersk 7th, 2188 CORRUPTED Third Defense of Haven 8th, 2188 After a two defeats, VAK once again pushed onto Haven. Though for many UWF men, it was an early morning raid, where most were tired and were upset from yesterdays events. Nevertheless, UWF forces gave it their all in the Third Defense of Haven, eventually winning the battle after VAK forces pulled out early. This victory was celebrated greatly. USCM Raid of Port Maersk The USCMC decided to have only its clan send a force to Port Maersk and study the area whilst fighting. After rallying and preparing for the raid, USCMC attacked the Dockyard area with immense force, defending the area ferociously. The USCM had secured dockyards until a swarm of VAK forces took the terminal area by surprise. With USCM personal being slaughtered during the surprise attack, SSGT TostitosYTaquitos flung his body onto the point in order to hold off the enemy, unloading his weapon into foes around him. His actions successfully made the USCM secure the Dockyard area, and move onto the nuclear terminal. The USCM was not able to take the terminal in the end, but learned new tactics and strategies for future use in Port Maersk. Tostitos sustained many wounds during his lone charge and defense of the Dockyard terminal, but lived, and received the Navy Cross soon after the battle concluded. Fourth Defense of Haven 9th, 2188 CORRUPTED Third Raid of Port Maersk 9th, 2188 CORRUPTED Fifth Defense of Haven 10th, 2188 In a fifth defense of Haven, UWF and VAK forces felt the heat during this battle. USCM forces once again defended their positions with vengeance and bloodshed on their minds. The long battle had UWF forces run back and forth, taking back points and defending from enemy waves of armor and infantry. The result of this battle was an epic victory for the UWF. Sixth Defense of Haven 12th, 2188 Two days after the Fifth defense, UWF Intelligence spotted VAK forces once again rallying for an attack. After and hour of anticipation and waiting, UWF forces on this day began defending with their heads held high, and continued doing so throughout the raid. After a long battle, VAK forces were once again pushed out of Haven taking immense casualties for defending UWF. Seventh Defense of Haven 14th, 2188 After a sporadic sighting of VAK, UWF forces clamored themselves onto Haven for another defense. However, this time VAK were prepared and had scouted advantage points and changed their tactics once more. This defense lead to another defeat for the UWF, and a victory for VAK. This battle though, showed off the new Ithaca M37 utilized by USCM personnel, which effectively cleared buildings and points multiple times during the raid. Eighth Defense of Haven 16th, 2188 After multiple failed offensives and defenses, the UWF claimed a victory during the eight defense of Haven. After predicting and countering VAK's new strategies, defending forces slaughtered the insurgents who attacked. Fourth Raid of Maersk 17th 2188 CORRUPTED Fifth Raid of Maersk 19th, 2188 CORRUPTED Ninth Defense of Haven 22nd, 2188 VAK once again tried it's hand at obtaining a victory at Haven, but was shut down once more. The USCM notably had the most men attending during this raid. Tenth Defense of Haven 25th, 2188 CORRUPTED The End of the UWF/VAK War. 28th, 2188 On August 28th, around 11 AM EST, the UWF/VAK war was officially ended. Both sides agreed to call the war a tie, with VAK pulling out of the war first. This is the first war Haven endured since it's construction.Category:Wars